Break Free
"Break Free" by Ariana Grande ft. Zedd is featured as a free DLC on Just Dance 2015. Dancer The dancer is mainly a comic styled superhero character with yellow hair. Her outfit resembles the flag of America because her dress has white and red stripes and her leggings blue with white stars. Her top is mainly blue with yellow and red situated on the upper left shoulder. She is also wearing what is likely to be a belt that says POW! in a shock bubble. Note: Every time the dancer spins, WHOOSH! can be seen near her dress. Background The background starts off with a simple POW! effect. Then, a reflection of the dancer appears behind her in the background, highlighting her facial features even more. The background becomes more and more comical, with comic shades and hues and comic dialogue (such as BOOM!, WIZZ ''', '''BAM!, ZOOM! '''and SNAP!). Everything repeats over and over until the bridge. The screen turns completely purple near the end, before the beginning of the instrumental part, in which everything repeats again. Gold Moves There are four '''Gold Moves for this song - they are all the same: 'All: '''Standing to the left, hold out your hands near your hips. 19.png|Gold Move 1, 2, 3 & 4 Trivia * For some reason the word hell isn't censored. This may be because Ariana Grande is referring to the place and not the curse word. * It's not referred to as a free DLC on the gameplay title, but it's still considered a DLC on Facebook. * This is the fourth Ariana Grande song in the series, the first was [[The Way|''The Way]] in[[ Just Dance 2014| Just Dance 2014]], the second is ''Problem'', and the third is ''Bang Bang'''' featured in Just Dance 2015. ** It is also the third Ariana Grande song in Just Dance 2015. ** It is Zedd's debut in the series. * This is the first Ariana Grande song to be a DLC. *This is the fourth free DLC, the first was ''Firework from Just Dance 2, the second being Roar from Just Dance 2014, and the third was The World is Ours, also from Just Dance 2014. **This is the second free DLC that is not by Katy Perry, the other was The World is Ours from Just Dance 2014. However this one is available everywhere, unlike The World is Ours. * This is the third DLC to be on a PAL cover. The first was Firework by Katy Perry and the second one being Roar by Katy Perry. * This is the sixth dance with a superhero theme. The first one was ''Cosmic Girl'' from ''Just Dance 2'', second was ''Never Gonna Give You Up'''' on [[Just Dance 4|''Just Dance 4]], and [[Alfonso Signorini (Eroe Nazionale)|''Alfonso Signorini (Eroe Nazionale)]] in [[Just Dance 2014|''Just Dance 2014]] as the third, also ''Holding Out for a Hero'''' ''as the fourth and Best Song Ever also in Just Dance 2015 as the fifth. * The dancer's face is highly visible like the one from Birthday. * This is the 3rd song to have a comic styled gameplay, being Cosmic Girl the first, then Oh No! as the second. * This song along with other artists were leaked Just Dance Poland site on Facebook. It happened on August the 20th. * At some points of the song, the background can cause epilespy and it happens during the chorus. Players, be careful when playing this song. * She resembles Iggy Azalea and Rita Ora, her hair color and lips resembles Iggy while her face also resembles Rita Ora. Gallery Screen Shot 2014-10-02 at 11.37.44 AM.png|Gameplay Breakfreedlc.jpg|Break Free Break Free Coach.png|The Dancer BreakFreeScreen 176493.jpg Egfafearawfsddzcsd cvd.jpg Videos Category:Songs Category:DLC's Category:Free Downloadables Category:Songs in Just Dance 2015 Category:Songs released in 2014 Category:2000 to 2100 Category:Songs with featured Artists Category:Ariana Grande Songs Category:Pop Songs Category:Leaked DLC's Category:Leaked Songs Category:Songs with censored words Category:2010's Category:21st Century songs Category:Popular Songs Category:EDM Songs Category:Dancers with different coloured skin Category:Songs with superheroes Category:Songs with backgrounds that can cause epilepsy Category:Avant Guarde Category:Smiling Dancers Category:Dancers in costumes Category:Dancers with makeup Category:Songs with non-playable dancers Category:Song with special effects Category:Songs with words that should of been censored Category:Familiar Songs Category:Solo Females Category:Spoken Elements Category:Songs with elements that reference the song Category:Fun Songs Category:Comic styled songs Category:Viral Popularity Category:Reflections Category:Songs without alternate routines Category:Occupations Category:On A Platform Category:Songs In Just Dance Now Category:Just Dance 2015 Category:Recycled moves Category:Songs with turning coaches Category:Transforming Dancers Category:Dancers that enter/exit offscreen Category:Just Dance 2015 DLC's Category:Songs With Superheroes Category:Dances with the same Gold Moves